


The Journey to Harry (Jily Mpreg)

by Once_Upon_A_Potter



Series: The Journey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jily Mpreg, Marauders era, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Potter/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Potter
Summary: Willingly birthing and raising a child in war may not be the best idea ever, but that's the decision James and Lily Potter make. By taking a potion to allow James, a Male Bearer, to become pregnant. And, they would never regret it. Jily, Mpreg, Marauders Era.





	1. Week One : Another Negative Test, Another Option

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Facebook - Onceuponapotter
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter

**Prologue : Another Negative Test, Another Option**

**Week One**

**Day One**

Lily stared down at the, once again, negative test in her hands. Over the course of the last year, after realizing that they would need professional help, they had tried several different diets, potions, vitamins, spells. Everything that helps magical women conceive, and Carissa Greengrass, their midwife, suggested, none of them have worked. Lily and James had, as a couple, refused the idea of using a surrogate. She did, however say that they had another option, if this one didn't work, which considering the negative test, it didn't, that didn't mean Carissa wouldn't test her again, though.

She couldn't count the times that Molly Weasley had told her and James that they should wait until they're older. Molly Weasley who has gone through four and a half pregnancies, has five children with one on the way. And to top it all off, the only complication she's had is that she unexpectedly gave birth to twins. Alice and Frank Longbottom, who were in the same year as her and James, just recently announced that Alice was six weeks pregnant. Did Molly say anything to them? Nope. But other than that, Lily adored the woman.

xxxXXXxxx

**Day Two**

Lily stepped out of the doctor's office bathroom and walked across the hall into the exam room that the nurse had led her and James to around a half hour ago. She set the cup she had urinated into on the counter, by several vials of her blood the nurse had drawn, and sat down by James, who smirked slightly at her. She did a slight double take when she realized he was wearing rectangular glasses. She wasn't used to seeing him in any type of glasses, as he had taken her advice and gotten contacts.

At that moment, Healer Greengrass (Carissa Greengrass) knocked on the door slightly before stepping into the room. She was professionally dressed and was carrying a clipboard in the crook of her arm. She smiled slightly when she saw them. "Do we think we've any luck this time?" She asked.

Lily let out a slight huff, "According to the home pregnancy test I took, No we haven't." She told the healer.

"Remember one of the big disadvantages of the home pregnancy test, Lily. If you test too early you might get a false negative." Healer Greengrass told her.

"I know." Lily said. "But, I don't think it was a false negative."

"Don't be so sure." Healer Greengrass said. "That's why we're doing the urine and blood test. To know for sure."

"I haven't been having any symptoms." Lily told her.

"Most women wouldn't, at this point." Healer Greengrass told her. "We should have the test results within about a day or two." She said, sitting on a stool that was in the room.

"Okay." Lily said.

"You said your magic hasn't been... cooperating?" Healer Greengrass said.

"Um..." Lily looked at James for help.

"Her magic's been a bit unpredictable, yes." He answered.

Healer Greengrass wrote something down on her clipboard. "Could I see some memories of these times?" She asked. They nodded.

xxxXXXxxx

**Day Three**

The test was negative, again. Not that Lily was surprised by that.

Healer Greengrass sat down on her rolling stool and crossed her legs at her knees. She set the clipboard on the desk/counter and started writing. She looked up. "I'm afraid I can't, in good conscious, or legally, let you continue taking potions to conceive. I've listened to your heartbeat, and it's very irregular, because, of your magic being so unpredictable, and your magic's like that because of the potion." She said. "If we let you continue taking the potion, it would put you at a risk of developing chaotic magic, and if this happens, your magic will lash out at the closest thing, usually a life force, it could even be your own. If you were to conceive, you have a good chance at that child developing the same type of magic, or your magic attacking the child. If we stop now, I don't think you'll have to worry about developing chaotic magic. A couple days off the potion and your magic should be fine." She continued.

Lily nodded, inhaling shakily.

"You do, however, have a couple options left. I'll say it again, you could try a surrogate-"

"I'm still not sure a surrogate's a good idea." James interrupted. Lily nodded in agreement.

Healer Greengrass wrote on her clipboard again. "Or, the Potter line does have a long line of male bearers." She told them.

"Child bearers?" Lily asked.

"If that's true, then why didn't I know of it?" James asked.

"Yes, Lily, child bearers. You didn't know of it because, a potion has to be taken to activate the inheritance. The last person to take the potion in the Potter line was Godric Gryffindor, when they found out that his wife, Salazar couldn't bear children. You also have to be pretty close in magical power level." Healer Greengrass answered.

"Could we think about it?" Lily asked. Healer Greengrass nodded.

"Yes, but I would still like to check your power levels. Especially you, Lily." She added.

They nodded.

"Good," She wrote something on her clipboard again. "Does the eighth work?"

"Sure." Lily said.

"Remember, no more potion. I'll see you on the eighth." She said as she walked out the door.

xxxXXXxxx

**Day Five**

"Your magic is exactly the same level." Healer Greengrass said, dumbfounded.

"That's good, Right?" Lily asked. "Especially if we're going to try to conceive again?"

Healer Greengrass looked from Lily to James, and back to Lily. "Yes, that's excellent."She finally said, crossing her legs one knee over the other. She cleared her throat, "So we are going to activate his inheritance, and try that way?"

"Yes." Lily said.

"Need me to explain everything?"

They nodded.

Healer Greengrass looked down at her clipboard, then looked back up. "Before I explain I will tell you that if you agree, after I explain, to actually put your body and mind through this, you will have to sign a form with a blood quill. Both of you will."

"After? If we still want to go through with it?" James asked. Healer Greengrass nodded.

"Why a blood quill?" Lily asked.

"Because we'll be able to prove that it was you who signed, as it will have your blood. We do this because it's a potion, we could be falsely accused of slipping someone the potion if we didn't do this. Especially since, this potion doesn't ever wear off and there is no antidote." Healer Greengrass answered.

"I see." Lily said. James nodded in agreement.

"Let's start with; one, who created it, Giaus of Camelot actually created it. The potion has been updated several times by potions master ans mistresses since then. It does work. Two, What it does. It does many things. We like to call this activating an inheritance, as only people born in certain families can successfully use this potion. It alters your skeletal structure and organs, for example, since bearers already have a uterus, but don't have eggs, you, Lily would have to take a similar potion so that several of her eggs and your sperm will be transferred to you, James by magic, every time you two have intercourse, Should the embryo not implant, James will have slight bleeding." Healer Greengrass told them. "Additionally-"

"Oh, merlin, there's more."

"Additionally, your pelvis will widen to allow for birth, and you will develop small, around the size of an AA cup, breasts-"

Lily couldn't help but grin a little at that.

"Wait, What?" James asked.

"You'd have breasts, that would be used to nurse." Healer Greengrass told him.

"Oh..."

"Now, how it would effect the child, any children born from bearers are usually smaller than their peers. They're usually more powerful..."

xxxXXXxxx

**Several minutes later**

"You two would drink the potions here, then stay a night or two. It would start working after 24 to 48 hours." Healer Greengrass explained. "So, what do you say?"

Lily and James looked at each other. Healer Greengrass sat back and watched, it seemed as if they were having a silent conversation.

James raised an eyebrow, Lily tilted her head. Lily stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, James got a teasing smile on his face. Lily's brightened in confused excitement James looked at the Healer from the corner of his eyes and shrugged. They both turned to look at her at the same time, making her jump.

James shrugged, saying; "Why not."

Healer Greengrass smiled, Usually it was a lot harder to convince couples to do this, hints why there aren't many pregnant men out there.

xxxXXXxxx

**Day Six**

"One more thing before you drink this. Once you start trying to conceive, do not turn into your animagus form, it could cause you to miscarry should you be pregnant." Healer Greengrass said sternly. "And yes, I do know that you're an illegal animagus, James. Don't worry, I won't say anything." She added, looking at the young couple sitting on the foot of the bed in front of her. "Try to keep apparating to a minimum, too."

They nodded. Then drank the potion.

xxxXXXxxx

**Day Seven**

"I am sooo ready to be home." James said, zipping up the jacket as they walked out of St Mungo's, into the cold November night. Lily grabbed his hand after he had finished zipping up his jacket.

"How're you feeling?" Lily asked. They both may have taken the potion, but James was the one who went through the most changes. Lily technically didn't even have to stay the whole twenty-four hours, in fact, she could have gone home after an hour.

James shrugged. "Fine." He said. "Still not used to all of... this." He added, Before readjusting the strap to the bra he had been made to wear, Lily let go of his hand.

"Why would you be?" Lily asked while digging through her purse for her keys. "I mean, it takes  _girls_  a while to get used to these changes. We usually ease into it, though. Aha." She said as she found her keys, just as they reached the car.

She unlocked the doors and they both got in the car.

"Well, yeah. But it would have been a lot better if I hadn't been made to wear this... stupid, uncomfortable, thing." James said, putting on his seat belt. "Besides, why do I need it? They're-" He gestured to his chest area. "Not even that big."

"Because, they'll probably get bigger after we conceive." Lily said, off-handedly, as she started the car.

"What?!" James asked.

"Besides, think of it this way, the reason you have to wear the bra is also how our future child will be fed." She said, putting the car in gear, then driving off.

 


	2. Week Two : Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> P.S. The days go by the U.S calendar, Day One - Sunday, Day Two - Monday, Day Three - Tuesday, Day Four - Wednesday, Day Five - Thursday, Day Six - Friday, Day Seven - Saturday.
> 
> P.S.S. Some facts may not be completely accurate, for two reasons. One - I don't have any medical training. Two - I, personally think, that of male pregnancy was real it would work differently than normal pregnancy.
> 
> Facebook page - Onceuponapotter
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter

**Week Two : Testing**

**Day Two**

Lily was suddenly awoken by a loud hissing, as a dog jumped on the bed and flattened their cat, Crookshanks. She sat up quickly, holding the blankets close to cover herself.

"Sirius! Get the hell off the cat! And the bed!" She whisper shouted, as James was still sleeping beside her. Somehow.

The animagus gave her a wounded look, but jumped off the bed anyways. It didn't have anything to do with avoiding her wrath. No. Not at all.

"Now, if you would kindly leave. So I can get up." Lily told him. Another wounded look later, and the animagus was leaving the room. "Oh, and shut the door on the way out!"

Sirius changed back into his human form, grumbling as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you!" Lily yelled after him. She got of bed, flinching at the feeling of the cold floor under her feet, went over to her dresser. Once she had dressed in skinny jeans and a green t-shirt, she went over to the bed and scooped up the fat, orange cat.

Stepping into their cluttered living room, she set the cat back down on a blanket that was on the couch. Lily didn't mind the clutter, it wasn't as if they hadn't cleaned in months. It was more of a lived in feel.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Sirius sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey Sirius." She said as she plugged the toaster in.

She got a glare from Sirius as an answer.

"What's got you in a mood this morning?" She asked, as she put four pieces of bread in the toaster.

He glared again.

"Look," She said, sitting at the table with him. "Is this because I booted you out of our room earlier?"

No answer.

"I'm sorry I booted you out, I couldn't get out of bed when you were in there. As I wasn't dressed." She explained.

Sirius' face immediately brightened. A grin grew on his face, "Was James finally getting some from you again?" he asked.

It was Lily's turn to glare this time.

xxxXXXxxx

**Day Four**

James did NOT like having his blood drawn. Nor did he like having to pee in a cup, but even that was better than now, as he had a needle stuck in his arm pulling blood from his body, slowly sucking his life force away. Okay, MAYBE he was being a LITTLE dramatic. But that didn't change the fact that he hated this. Did he mention the fact that he had a slight fear of needles AND blood? He couldn't remember when his fear of blood started, but he knew the exact moment his fear of needles started. It was in his first year transfiguration class, when all the transfigured needles suddenly attacked him.

Finally, after what seemed like years, but was actually seconds, Healer Greengrass pulled the needle out of his arm and taped a cotton ball where the needle had been.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Healer Greengrass asked. James gave her an unimpressed look. "Well, you'll have to get used to it. Especially since this is just to see you're pregnant. If it's positive, it'll be the first of many, many, many, many blood tests." She added.

"How many?" He asked.

"It depends." Healer Greengrass answered. "We should have the results in a few days." She told them.

xxxXXXxxx

**Day Six**

The results were positive. They were sitting in the exam room for what seemed like the thousandth time, but Lily couldn't be happier.

"You may start experiencing fatigue, if you haven't already, because, as a bearer, your magic instinctively speeds up your pregnancy so that around a week, it'll be more like you've been pregnant for three, three and a half, four weeks. As around in that time is when the embryo implants. It will slow back down to normal once the embryo has implanted. You're technically two weeks along right now." Healer Greengrass explained. "In a week or two you'll most likely develop other symptoms of pregnancy, such as nausea."

xxxXXXxxx

**Day Seven**

James and Lily were currently in an Order meeting, everyone was confused as to why James had resigned from his job. James mentally groaned, as he folded his arms on the table and rested the head on his arms. When they had said that James had resigned, and couldn't do missions for the order anymore, Molly had gone on an at least thirty minute rant, about how he was the man of the family, he should be the one making a living, not Lily, and there's no reason for him not to work or go on missions for the order.

He was honestly exhausted from both the pregnancy, and the fact that his magic was supporting the pregnancy at the moment and would continue to for at least the next week or two. He just wanted to go home and curl up on either the couch or the bed.

Remus had been looking at him suspiciously for at least an hour now. James knew Remus could sense a difference in his scent.

"James?" Remus whispered from beside him.

"What?" James whispered back, without lifting his head.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Yes, why?" James replied.

"You look exhausted." Remus stated, still whispering.

James let out a small huff.

"Why do you smell different?" Remus asked.

James lifted his head and looked Remus in the eye. "Maybe we'll tell you in a bit. But not here." he whispered. The only other people that heard all of this was Sirius and Lily. Peter wasn't at this Order meeting.

**Later That Night**

"James is... Pregnant." Lily told Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"What?" Peter asked.

"He's a bearer? You're a bearer?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." James and Lily said in unison.

"Everything suddenly makes so much sense!" Remus exclaimed.

The three vowed not to tell anyone without their permission, they wouldn't even be able to tell anyone with a truth serum. Peter was the only one reluctant to say the vow.


	3. Week Three : Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Facebook - Onceuponapotter
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter

**Week Three : Shots**

**Day One**

"So, do I get to be Godfather?"

"My, God! Sirius. We haven't thought that far ahead!" Lily exclaimed exasperatedly.

"But-"

"God, Sirius! Give it up!" James exclaimed from where he was curled in a ball, with a book, under a blanket.

Sirius whined.

James sat up and looked at him. "I am this close to throwing you out of the house. Just so I can get some sleep." He said in a deadly calm voice, holding up his hand, with his thumb and forefinger less than a centimeter apart, which shut Sirius up, immediately. James lied back down, keeping his eyes on Sirius the whole time, before going back to his reading.

Sirius pouted, but didn't make any noise. Remus rolled his eyes at the dog animagus.

Peter was, once again, no where to be seen.

**Day Two**

It was noon and James found himself hunched over the toilet, vomiting for third time since he woke up at eight that morning. The first time had just been because he had gotten up and drank some water without actually eating anything. He didn't even understand that one. Lily had been home the first time, and offered to stay home from work, but, James had told her to go ahead and go to work, knowing how much she loved her job, it took several minutes of convincing, but she finally went to work. The second time he had eaten a few crackers, but then Crookshanks had decided to bring a little, 'present' into the house, through the kitty door. So, after picking up the half eaten rat, he knew it wasn't Peter, Thank God, with a towel as to not touch it, he had ended up in the bathroom a second time. The third time, this time, had been because he had drank some more water, as to not get dehydrated, then opened the fridge to try to eat something, but, apparently, something had spoiled in the fridge.

He had just left the bathroom when he heard the Floo go off. "Prongsie!" He heard Sirius call out.

"What do you want, Padfoot?" He asked, grabbing a glass of water and some saltines.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

"You  _better not_ ask to be god-father again." James snapped, and Sirius' mouth snapped shut. "That's what I thought." James muttered, walked over to the couch to curl up.

**Day Three**

Healer Greengrass gave Lily and James a small smile as she shut the door to the exam room. "So, how are we doing this week?" She asked.

"Morning sickness has set in." Lily answered.

"All day sickness." James corrected.

"That's to be expected." Healer Greengrass said, writing the information on her clipboard. "Especially as your magic has stopped supporting your pregnancy  _as much_  as it did. It will support your whole pregnancy, just very little." The healer continued. "Also, I would like you to get three shots."

"What?" James asked.

Healer Greengrass continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "A shot to help prevent you from getting Scrofungulus, as there has been an out break. Another to help prevent you from getting Dragon Pox, as it's coming up on the Dragon Pox season. And also a Flu Shot. As it is Flu season. I would also recommend Lily to get these shots too."

"When do you want us to come in for that?" Lily asked.

"We'll do the Scrofungulus shot today. If that works for you?" Healer GReengrass asked.

"Yeah. That works." Lily answered, nodding her head.

"Then the Dragon Pox tomorrow, and the Flu shot a day after the dragon pox shot." Healer Greengrass said.

"We'll be here." Lily told her.

"Why not all together?" James suddenly asked.

"Well, we'll probably do Lily's all today, but as doing them all together could cause a miscarriage or still birth, we'll have to do yours farther apart." Healer Greengrass answered.

A few minutes later, after doing the normal follow-up routine, and gave Lily the three shots then James the first of three, Healer Greengrass was leaving the room. "Also, remember to contact me, if you have a day you can't keep anything down, bright red bleeding, or especially, cramping accompanied by bright red bleeding. And this goes for the duration of your pregnancy." The Healer said before opening the door. "If you have any questions, or worries about your pregnancy, feel free to contact me."

**Day Four**

Healer Greengrass looked at James, who was sitting on the exam table.

"Okay, James? You ready? Just a quick pinch then done, okay?" Healer Greengrass asked.

James nodded. "I guess."

"Try not to move to much." She told him, before he could even answer, she quickly gave him the shot, and put a square bandage his arm. "There. That wasn't to bad. Was it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

James shook his head. "I guess not."

"Good. Because we'll be doing it again tomorrow." Healer Greengrass stated.

James groaned.

**Day Five**

"How are we feeling today?" Healer Greengrass asked, looking to James, who had once again, sat himself on the exam table.

"Ready to be done with these shots." James answered.

"Luckily for you, this is the last one." Healer Greengrass told him, before carefully, giving him the shot.

**Day Seven**

Lily was currently sitting in an order meeting, she didn't even want to come to. She had tuned out most of the meeting, they never talk about anything important anyway, because they had these at least once a week, which she thought was a bit much. Peter was at least there, this week. She was alone as James was at home, curled up on the couch, trying not to get sick again. She was worried that they would have a miscarriage, as around 45-60 percent of male pregnancies end in miscarriage. Especially, during the first trimester. They would just have to hope to God that doesn't happen to them.


	4. Week Four : Broken Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Facebook - Onceuponapotter
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!

**Week Four : Broken Relationship**

**Day Two**

Lily leaned against the car as she filled the tank with gas. They, as in, her, James, and Sirius, were going to a dentist in Surrey to have Sirius' wisdom teeth removed. It was around a two and a half hour drive, one way, but, Dan Granger was the closest dentist that knew of magic, as his wife, Jean Granger, was a muggle born. Therefore, they knew what was safe to use on those with or without magic.

She pushed herself away from the car and started to wash the windows, with the squeegee. As she was doing so, she saw inside the car, that, James kind of dozing, Sirius was poking him, from the back seat, and each time James would smack his hand away.

Rolling her eyes, she put the squeegee, and the gas pump away, before paying for the gas. She then got into the car. "Sirius. Stop it." Lily snapped, glaring at him. Sirius immediately shrunk back into his seat. "And put your seatbelt back on." She said, as she turned around and put hers on, Before starting the car, and putting it in drive. She hoped her and James' child had her eyes, just so someone else could feel the power of having a green eyed glare.

xxxXXXxxx

It took around thirty minutes to an hour longer than expected, to get to the dentist office, as they had to stop several times for James to either pee or vomit. The whole ride, Sirius had gone between absolutely hyper, to holding his cheek in pain, several times. Lily had put in a Def Leppard tape to listen to, much to Sirius' displeasure, as he wanted to listen to The Chronicles of Narnia.

Lily dropped the two men off at the Dentist's office, then, went to number four, privet drive. She needed to try to make amends with her sister. And, she was already in town, so why not try?

It took around fifteen minutes to arrive at the Dursley's house. Lily looked up at the house, and sighed, warily. Before unbuckling and getting out of the car. Once up on the porch, she hesitantly knocked on the door.

Lily looked up as her sister opened the door, Petunia had dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. As soon as she saw her sister, her blue eyes narrowed, and a look of disgust twisted her, admittidedly beautiful (When she was smiling, and not scowling) face. "What do you want?" Petunia sneered, she had finally had something her sister didn't, but, that only lasted a few weeks. And Petunia was, very bitter about that. Lily and her Freak Husband were bringing another Freak into the world. Even though, they obviously weren't supposed to be blessed (Or, is it cursed? It is freakish, after all. If so, Petunia would be perfectly fine with that) in this way, as it took a man getting pregnant for it to happen. At least her and Vernon didn't have any infertility issues.

"Could- Could we just, speak for a moment, Tunie?" Lily asked, uncertainly.

Petunia didn't even know why she was upset with her sister, it wasn't her fault she had wanted a child. Petunia would've done the same-

"No." Petunia answered, shortly.

"Please-" Lily started.

It could be a chance to make amends. Have her little sister back-

"No." Petunia answered, sharply, this time. Before shutting the door in her sisters face, and turning away, before freezing as her sister spoke again.

"Please, Tunie." Lily said, and oh, God, Petunia could hear the tears in her sisters voice. "I don't want to go on living my life like this! Mum and Dad wouldn't want us to live like this! With us fighting, arguing." Lily's voice cracked. "I want my sister back." Lily sobbed, quietly.

Petunia had to fight the urge to open the door and hug her sister, as she had done whenever Lily cried, as children. As she did before Lily left for that- that school. "Please, Lily. Just leave."

"Why do you h-hate me, Tunie?" Lily asked, but, she still turned away to walk back to her car, as Petunia watched from the window.

'Because, you've always been the perfect daughter. You've always been the one with the looks. You're the one with the friends. The one with the magic. The potential, the personality, the sparkle in the eye. The one with the funny, caring, handsome, rich, husband, that would do anything for you, even carry a child. The one with the really nice house. The one that I ha-' Petunias thoughts faltered, as she realized. She realized she didn't  _hate_  her sister. 'The one that hasn't  _done anything_  to me. The one that I'm- I'm  _jealous_  of. Jealous like a child would be!' Petunia realized, in horror.

xxxXXXxxx

Lily dried her tears on her jacket sleeve, sitting in the car in front of her sisters house for a couple minutes, before starting the car, buckling, and driving off, back to the Dentist's office.

Once she had parked the car and took the key out, she looked in the rearview mirror. Great, her face was red from crying. Just, Great. There wasn't even anything she could do about it, without going to the bathroom, and washing her face, or letting it fade on its own.

She went inside and sat beside James in the empty waiting room. He immediately noticed she had been crying, and pulled her into his side, and kissed her hair. Lily let out a dry sob.

xxxXXXxxx

"What the Hell did they give him?" Lily asked, once they got a giggling Sirius in the car. It had been long enough that her face had cleared up.

"Magic suppressing anesthesia." James stated.

"I didn't even know that existed. Is it safe, though?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, perfectly safe. It suppresses one's magic until the anesthesia wears off, so there won't be any... unfortunate, accidents." James told her.

"Ah."

"Is this real life?" Sirius suddenly asked, loudly from the back. Making them jump.

"You know, strangely, he asked that at our wedding too." Lily said, with a roll of her eyes, as she turned onto the Highway.

Sirius started singing 'Twinkle Twinkle little star' and sang it the  _whole way back_.

**Day Four**

"...Twinkle, Twinkle," Sob "little star. How I wonder-" Sob "what you are. Like a diamond in the" Sob "sky. Twinkle, Twinkle-" James cut off with another sob beside Lily. "Little star." He let out, yet, another sob.

"I know your pain. James. I know your pain." Lily said, patting his back as one of her eyes twitched, she stared at the exam room wall. They had listened to Sirius sing that for  _three hours_  and hadn't been able to get it out of their heads. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Healer Greengrass came into the room.

After the normal follow-up routine, Healer Greengrass brought up, Ethan Pomfrey.

"I think you may be more comfortable with him, as he, himself is a male bearer. He carried and birthed, his and his wife's children. He, however, is located in London. But, he is a specialist in male pregnancies and male bearers." Healer Greengrass told them. "You would go to London for the first two trimesters, and he would come to you for the last trimester and birth. You would, be seeing both of us." She said.

"Okay... It's-it's worth a try..." Lily told her.


	5. Week 5-8 : First Ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Facebook - Onceuponapotter
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter

**Weeks Five - Eight**

**Week Five, Day One**

It had taken several days, and playing several other songs (A lot of Journey, Def Leppard, and Christmas songs) But, they finally got, what was apparently, Sirius favorite song, out their heads. Although, every time someone someone even mentioned it, they were reminded of Sirius' horrible three hour version of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, little star'. The song now caused Lily's eyes to start twitching, and James to burst into tears (Lily thought that might just be pregnancy hormones), and start singing it, as Lily had learned last week when a young mother had sung it to her toddler, in the waiting room.

After helping Lily bring her and James' Christmas tree in the house, Sirius, and Peter (Who had finally decided to show his face again) had transformed into their animagus forms and started running around the house, leaving the decorating to James and Lily. Remus would have been there, but the next day was the full moon.

"Lily, why can't we just use magic?" James asked, looking down, in confusion, at the tangled up lights, he had been trying to untangle. The lights seemed to just become even more of a mess.

Lily took the lights from his hands and started to untangle them. "Because, this is how I was raised. I rather like, decorating without magic." She explained, as she fully untangled the lights.

"Okay, you had to have used magic just now! How else would you have done  _that_  within seconds?" James asked.

"Years of practice." Lily said, in a deadpan tone. She handed the lights back to James. "Let's light this tree up! "

"Why Lily. It seems as if you want to set our lovely tree on fire." He told her, with a smirk.

"With lights. The lights you're holding. Wrap them around the tree. I'll help, it's easier with two people." Lily corrected, hastily.

James let out a huff of laughter, as they started wrapping the lights around the tree.

Sirius barked joyfully, once they got the lights on the tree.

xxxXXXxxx

Across the street, an elderly woman watched, cuddled up in a warm jacket and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, as the young couple that lived across from her, put their Christmas tree up in the window. She watched as after they got the lights on the tree, the young red-head stood on her tippytoes to kiss her husband, before putting round, red, silver, and gold ornaments on the tree. The woman sighed, wistfully, as she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind. Her husband kissed her on the cheek.

"Ah, young love." The elderly woman sighed.

xxxXXXxxx

**Week Six, Day Two**

'Another Day, Another Order meeting' James thought, boredly, as he and Lily sat in an Order meeting, again, he couldn't even count how many things he had heard, then forgotten, moments later, so he just tuned it all out. He'd rather be at home, sleeping, it didn't help that he'd been feeling sick all day. He looked over at her and could tell, she was thinking the same, she was bored, they had way too many order meetings. James rolled his eyes, propping his chin on the palm of his hand. Lily smirked slightly. James looked at her with pleading eyes. Lily raised an eyebrow, but her eyes clearly, to James, atleast, said, 'unless you're sick, we can't leave'. James huffed and looked ahead of him again.

**Week Seven, Day Six**

James frowned as he tried, and failed, to button his jeans. He fell back onto the bed, still trying, before letting out a huff of frustration, and finding some sweatpants to wear instead. He picked Crookshanks up as he walked by him. Even the t-shirt he was wearing was slightly tighter than normal, he noticed as he looked in the mirror. His free hand strayed down to his abdomen, before he sighed. "Well, Prongslet," he said, using the nickname he and Lily had come up with, as they didn't know the gender, therefore couldn't pick a name. He sighed again. "What're we going to do with you?"

**Week Eight, Day Five**

When Lily woke up, it took her several minutes to realize that, no, she wasn't in her bedroom. But, in a hotel room in London. Their appointment was scheduled for eight A.M. so, they had left Wednesday evening, so they wouldn't have to wake up at three A.M. Lily stretched as she looked over at the clock, six o'clock, Thirty minutes before the alarm was set to go off. She yawned as she got up from the bed, and grabbed her clothes, before heading to the bathroom to shower.

After she had gotten out, dressed in a peach colored t-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans, and was toweling her hair dry, she heard the alarm go off. She dropped the towel outside the bathroom, as the sink and mirror weren't in the bathroom, by the door, put her pjs from the night before in the suitcase, and magicked her hair dry. It was cold outside, and she didn't want to go anywhere with wet hair, it had actually been snowing lightly when they arrived the night before. "James. Wake up." She said, walking over and turning off the alarm, honestly, how did he sleep through both the alarm, and her moving around the room. She swore that man could sleep through an earthquake.

xxxXXXxxx

"Potter?" A male midwife-nurse called, James and Lily followed him into the back. Richard, as his nametag said, looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and was slightly taller than average.

xxxXXXxxx

Ethan Pomfrey saw many different types of patients. Women, male bearers, pregnant women, high risk pregnancies, male bearer pregnancies. This was mainly because he was a specialist in Male bearer pregnancies, in becoming a specialist, he had to study, and specialize in normal pregnancies first, then high risk pregnancies, then finally he could specialize in male bearer pregnancies, which is the most complicated and takes the most training. Yes, normal Healers, and Midwives could care for them just fine, but, while male bearer pregnancies are similar to normal pregnancies, they were also very different, in many ways. Half of all male bearer pregnancies are high risk, not to mention there are complications that are exclusive to male bearer pregnancies and births, and while healers and midwives may know of them, they aren't necessarily trained to treat them.

Due to how many high risk pregnancies male bearers have, 45 - 60 percent of them end in miscarriage or still birth. A lot ,not all, but a lot of these miscarriages and still births are due to, alot of stress, worry. And most of all, doubt. If a male bearer doubts that they're doing the right thing by doing this, or that they want to do this, or maybe they think they may have miscarried (Which is possible, even if their magic is actively supporting their pregnancy), any of these doubts  _could_  cause their magic to stop supporting the pregnancy, resulting in pregnancy loss. Though, a pregnancy can last up to a week - two weeks, (depending on how far along they are), after the male bearer's magic stops supporting it, giving Healers and the parents a pretty small opening to prevent the loss, and get their magic to support the pregnancy again.

If a male bearer's magic supports the whole pregnancy the child will be more powerful than normal, if their magic stops supporting the pregnancy in the third trimester, the child would have a higher chance of survival, but, also a higher chance of being a squib, even a woman's magic supports the third trimester, at the very least. Whether or not a Woman's magic starts (Or a male bearer's continues) supporting a pregnancy in the third trimester is what determines if a child will be magical or not. Unless the child's muggleborn. Muggleborns are actually chosen by lady magic herself.

"Come in." Ethan called, when there was a knock on his office door. He looked up, from his paperwork, as the door quietly opened.

"Sir, Richard told me to tell you, there's a male bearer in room three." Quinisha, one of three midwife-healers that worked with him. The part veela (She knew how to control the allure) had beautiful, dark brown skin, and eyes, and was of average height, she normally wore her black, afroed hair in a ponytail atop her head. The twenty year old was the only of the three that was training under him, to specialize in male bearers, and, oddly enough, the only natural healer of the three midwife-healers.

"Name?"

"Potter, James Micheal." She answered. He typed the name into the computer, getting the basic medical information, and writing it on a peice of parchment, on a clipboard.

He stood and gestured for her to follow him. "Sir?"

"It would seem as if Carissa has already told them that I have a trainee. And they're fine with you helping me. Gotta learn somehow, eh?" He said, before they reached the door to room three, and he knocked softly.

xxxXXXxxx

A few minutes later, after they had done the normal follow-up routine, He told him that they should get a few pregnancy safe nausea potions as ninth week was the worst for morning sickness, and drawn blood (James had  _not_  been happy about that), Ethan was getting ready to confirm the pregnancy with an ultrasound, and try to hear or see the heartbeat, as the miscarriage rate dropped to about 10-15 percent once they heard or saw it. They had moved to a room with an ultrasound machine. Ethan put a pair of gloves on before asking Quinisha to hand him the ultrasound gel.

"This might be a bit cold, James." He told him, before squeezing some of the gel out of the bottle and onto James' exposed abdomen. Ethan grabbed the ultrasound wand, and gently but firmly, pressed it where he had applied the gel. Immediately, an image showed on the screen. "There's the uterus." Ethan told them, lightly tracing the outline that had appeared on the screen, with a finger.

"What's that glow around it?" Lily asked, curiously.

"That is James' magic supporting the pregnancy." Ethan answered, moving the wand again, trying to find the embryo.

"So, that's a good thing?" James asked.

"That's a  _very_  good thing." He answered. "Here we go." He said, a couple moments later, as he finally found what he was looking for. He measured the embryo. "Eight weeks, six days." He said. "Due date-" he started doing the math in his head.

"August first." Quinisha said, from behind him.

"Oh my- This just became so real." Lily said, with wide emerald green eyes, as she gripped James hand, who let out a chuckle, agreeing with her.

"Here's the head." Ethan told them, using the mouse to show them where. "And here's-" He moved the mouse to the rump. "The rump. Arm buds. Leg buds." as he said each one, he moved the mouse to them. Lily giggled slightly as the baby wriggled around. Ethan moved the mouse to a flickering light. "There's the heart. Beating strongly, too." Ethan said, before he pressed a few buttons on the machine to see the heart rate.

**A/N I am not a doctor, or midwife.**


	6. Week 9-12 : Longbottoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I Own Nothing
> 
> I've been working on this chapter for so long. And I'm truly, very sorry.
> 
> Fanfiction.net - OnceUponAPotter

**Weeks 9-12**

Albus Dumbledore, had given up hope of Sybil Trelawney becoming the next Divination Professor, she didn't seem to know much about the subject. She had a remarkable love for predicting deaths. Then her bug like eyes glazed over, and she started speaking in a raspy voice.

He would keep this information to himself for as long as possible.

And, maybe, just maybe, she did have  _some_  potential.

**Week nine**

The ninth week, they had found, was the worst for his morning sickness. They found this out in the middle of the night, when he was hunched over the toilet, and Lily was running around the house, trying to find the pregnancy safe stomach soothers she had bought. She reentered their bedroom, as he was laying back down.

xXx

The nineteen yearold was tapping her nails irritatedly on the Weasley's table. Lily Potter was at yet, another Order meeting. She understood that Dumbledore wanted to end the war, but this seemed a bit ridiculous. There hardly ever was anything to talk about. Then, Dumbledore stood from his chair.

Well, at least she could floo home today, instead of driving.

**Week Ten**

" _What_ , is that  _smell_?" Lily asked, gagging slightly, as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Good morning to you, too." James answered, sarcastically, voice muffled by what looked like a medical mask, shutting the fridge door with his foot. He dropped a sponge into the sink, and picked up a full garbage bag, taking it outside. " _Something_ ," he said, spraying lilac scented, air freshener, "Spoiled in the fridge a couple weeks ago." He finished, taking the mask off, and the yellow rubber gloves.

"I get the gloves, but why the mask?" Lily asked, bending down to pick Crookshanks up.

"So that I could open the fridge without vomiting." He answered flatly, "And, so I could use bleach somewhat safely." He added, turning to start putting the food that hadn't spoiled, back in the fridge. "How'd the Order meeting go last night?"

"Well…" Lily started, fidgeting. "You know Sirius' younger brother? Regulus?" She asked.

"MmmmHmm… What about him?"

"He… He was found dead, by the muggle police." Lily answered. "We think  _he_  did it, but, why would  _he_  drown one of his follower. It's not his style…"

"Where is he?"

"Huh?"

"…Sirius. Where is he?" James asked, turning around, to look at her.

"Oh! He's with Remus." She stated. "Honestly, I couldn't tell how he felt about the news. He didn't seem too broken hearted."

Turns out Lily was, in fact, right. Sirius didn't really care (Just another deatheater gone, right?).

xXx

**Week eleven**

"Alice!" Lily exclaimed, gently hugging her friend, after being let through the Longbottom's floo. "How's little baby Longbottom doing?" she asked pulling away.

"Well, I'm twelve and a half weeks along. Healer Greengrass found that I wasn't as far along as first thought." Alice told her, after making her sit on the couch across  
from the fireplace. "Instead of June 30th, I'm due July 21st."

"What about you? Any luck trying?" An elderly voice asked.

Lily looked to the chair in the corner, and blinked when she saw Lady Augusta Longbottom sitting there, with a book on her lap, and her big red purse on the floor  
beside her. How had she not seen the woman before, she wondered. It wasn't as if she was hiding.

"Actually," She started, looking from one person to another. "That's why I came here,"

"You're pregnant!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"No," Lily stated, watching as her friends face fell into confusion. "Not exactly."

"Adoption?" Alice asked, perking back up. "Surrogacy?" The womans eyes widened. "… You… aren't planning on… kidnapping a child, are you?"

"Wha... NO! Wha- Alice!" Lily exclaimed, wide eyed. "What the hell?"

"Well, there are all these… stories going around, of couples kidnapping children when they can't have their own." Alice explained.

"Especially couples in your situation. Who need an heir." Frank continued.

Lily was shaking her head, eyes wide in disbelief, throughout all of this. "NO! I would- We would… We would never do that!"

"Good." Alice told her. "I never doubted you."

A sigh came from Augusta. "Male bearers run in the Potter line." She started, the other three looking to her, two in contemplation, one in surprise. "In fact, Charlus and Dorea contemplated taking the potion, before Dee got pregnant with little James."

"Dee…who's…?" Lily whispered, in confusion.

"Dorea." Frank stated. "Mother used to call Dorea, Dee. They were good friends I Hogwarts, you see."

Lily nodded.

"Well?" Alice started, she was practically vibrating. "Don't keep us waiting! Is little baby Potter happening? You're not pregnant, so is  _James_  pregnant?"

Lily nodded absently. "Little baby Potter. Coming to our lives, August first."

Alice squealed, starting to bounce. Lily often wondered, how this woman has  _so much energy_. "They're going to be in the same year at Hogwarts! Probably even the same house!" She suddenly gripped Lily's upper arm. "They could even have  _the same birthday_!"

"I- I wouldn't go  _that_  far." Lily stated, flatly. "Friends? Maybe. Probably. Birthday twins? Not as probable. Unlikely."

"Oh,  _Come on_!" Alice exclaimed. " _Everyone_  knows, Male Bearers give birth early!"

 _Seriously_ , Lily thought, as Alice started bouncing in excitement again,  _How can one woman have_ so much _energy?!_

xXx

**Week Twelve**

"I don't look  _too much_  like a woman, right?" James asked his wife, turning to give her a better look as he stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, Lily on the bed, book in one hand, the other petting her Crookshanks, who was purring quite loudly.

She froze, Crookshanks headbutting her hand trying to get her to pet him again, as James turned around, looking at her expectantly.

"Well?" He prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… well…" Lily stuttered. How could she answer this, without causing pouting. In all honesty, he has  _always been_  rather feminine, even more so now though. Especially with breasts some women could only dream of having (Though, she would  _never_  say as much. She didn't have a death wish!), and the bump, that, if he wore anything but, his zip up jacket that was two sizes too big, was rather obvious. And obviously a baby bump. "…No?"

"Really? Honestly? Are you sure?" He said, catching her hesitation.

"No."

Sure enough, this caused a night of pouting, and mild glaring, though he forgot all about it the next day. Especially when she had used the 'Birthday girl' excuse. As in, 'you can't be too mad at me! I'm the birthday girl!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N For those who have read the 'Harry's a Potter! But, wait! he's not actually a Potter! Lily and James kidnapped him!' stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a Doctor, Nurse, or Midwife DO NOT believe that I have any medical training past how to apply a bandage


End file.
